Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: A Second Chance at Life
by Ruggednine
Summary: The pokemon world is in danger, and the only person that can help them, is a certain saiyan from a future world. Will he have the strength to assist, or will his own self doubt be the death of him. I mean, he’s failed before, right?
1. Introductions

"You know you can't win, you can't destroy what I really am. Even if you manage to kill this body, someone even stronger will take my place. Not one death will go unaccounted for. NOT ONE." Those were the only words I wanted to say to those mechanical demons.

Despite my words, the two twins smiled. The girl even chuckled, as if my words meant nothing to them. Doesn't matter, they'll see, eventually. At the very least, I want to be able to take at least one of them out, before I go, which might be impossible at the moment, considering my lost arm.

For a while, I actually had the upper hand, but unfortunately, this is where my story ends. Dying in yet another city I wasn't strong enough to protect. Is that why I came here alone? Was I tired of fighting so much that I allowed myself to die? God, I hope not. Bulma would kill me... if I weren't dying already. The androids have started their attack on me. I can feel the heat of all their blasts covering my body. All I can really do now is hope for the best. Good luck Trunks. You might not like this, but I leave the rest to you. As for me, well, I just hope my friends can forgive me for being so weak.

 _"No."_

"...I'm sorry, what." A tiny creature appeared before my eyes. Was it only my concious that created this small being. The top of it's head looks like a star, with tiny bits of paper at each end, and it seems intent on taking me somewhere.

 _"I won't let you die. Sorry to be selfish, but my world needs a powerful warrior."_

"What...? What's going on?" Those were my last words before a light began to cover my body. What the hell is going on? Is this the afterlife, taking me? Wait, selfish? What the hell does that mean!?

 _"Don't worry. You'll be okay. I'm Jirachi. I know this is quite sudden, and that your world seems to be in just as much danger, but it looked like you were gonna die anyway, sooo..."_

"Just cause I was close to dying doesn't mean you can just snatch me away from here." This little creature seems so bizarre. Not only was it talking about kidnapping me, but it sounds so cheerful while doing so. "Why me, though? Why not someone more powerful, like my father?"

 _"Uh, cause your dad's already in the afterlife, and you're near death, so, considering everyone will probably think you're dead, you seemed like the perfect choice!!!"_

There it goes again with that creepy cheeriness.

 _"Besides, you seem like the heroic type. Who better to save a world than you?"_

"Someone who can ACTUALLY save a world, maybe."

 _"Don't be so hard on yourself. That sort of thinking is what'll get you killed in the long run, anyway."_

"Huff... There's really no talking you out of taking me, is there?"

 _"Nope."_

"Alright, fine. I'll help you out. In exchange, I don't suppose you could bring me back here. I'm thinking, if I do help you, then I'll get stronger. At least strong enough to destroy those damn androids. My name is Son Gohan, by the way."

 _"REALLY!!! You'll really help! YES!!!"_

Now Jirachi started doing a sort of victory dance. But he seems happy enough.

 _"Alright, a one way ticket to my world."_

Ok, so now I'm going through a portal to another world... Not quite how I expected this day to end, but it's better than dying, I suppose. And hey, I won't just sit around and do nothing if a worlds in danger.

 **"Not so fast. I won't let you foil my plans quite yet."**

A dark figure was starting to approach me. "Oh no you-" but it was too late. The only thing I could do was gaze a darkness, as it struck the back of my head. "D-dammit..." Now everything was going dark... "Don't tell me my journey was over before it even began... That... would really... su-" and then everything went black.


	2. The First Adventure

"...Ugh... wh-what... happened..? Oof, I'm... losing it again..."

Transition

"That's it. I'm gonna do it... I swear, this is it." A small yellow mouse kept repeating these words, mostly to itself. "Today's the day I join Wigglytuff's guild." The small creature began to approach the locked gates of a pink creature, before suddenly being stopped by a voice.

"Stop! Who goes there!"

"YIKES!!!" All the confidence the mouse had slowly slipped away into nothingness upon hearing a voice from nowhere. Instead of responding, the mouse decided a tactical retreat would be in his best interest. "Aww, shoot... I blew it again."

"Huh? Where did the pokemon go? Looked like a Pikachu to me... Oh well, maybe it was my imagination. Another example of how boring this job can be..." The voice muttered, mostly to itself.

Making his way down to a beach, Pikachu stopped to rest. "Huff... huff... I... just couldn't bring myself to do it. Come on, Pikachu, how can you be this spineless?" Pikachu reprimanded. "-sigh- oh well, at least the krabbies are blowi- OOF!" He tripped. "Of all the rotten luck. Who put this- what? A Munchlax? Unconscious?" H-hey, are you okay? Try to wake up?

"..." A voice? I don't exactly know who's voice it is, so I may as well respond. "Urgh, my head... What happened?" I asked, my vision still blurry.

"That's what I'd like to know. You were zonked out on the beach." The voice had said. Zonked out? For how long? What was I doing? My visions coming back to me at least. To my surprise, the voice belonged to a cute yellow mouse. "Hmm, am I dreaming?"

"Dreaming? I don't think so. Maybe you hit your head?" The tiny mouse suggested. "What were you doing before you ended up here?"

I was... huh. What **was** I doing? I could've sworn I- wait... Oh crap. "I don't remember." I told my new buddy. I couldn't remember anything. This can't be good for me.

"You don't remember? Alright, do you at least have a friend close by?"

"Nope, I don't remember anything."

"You're kidding me. Nothing? Not even a name?" The little mouse sounded flabbergasted. A name? When I stop and focus, I can only remember three names. Goku, Gohan, and Trunks. It has to be either of those names.

"My name is- uh... Gohan, I think?" That didn't sound weird.

"Gohan, huh. Well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Pikachu. I'm a Pikachu, by the way, although I guess that's kind of obvious, huh?" Pikachu introduced himself.

"Heh-heh-heh. Making friends are we, scaredy cat?"

"Whoa-ho-ho. His friend doesn't look like much."

New voices. These ones sounded like they were trouble. Better be careful, I suppose. Not quite sure who I am, where I am, and how I got into such a situation. Is there something I'm forgetting. Can't think about that at the moment. Gotta make sure this... floating ball of putrid smelling gas, and a bat with an enlarged mouth? "Can I help you gentlemen?" I inquired.

"Buzz off, wimp, we ain't talkin ta you. We're discussin with the scaredy cat, heh-heh." The bat said. Quite threateningly, I might add.

I looked over to Pikachu "These two friends of yours?" I asked.

"No, never seen them before today. I don't know what they could want." He responds. His entire body is shaking, so much so, I'm surprised he's still standing.

"We don't want much, scaredy-cat, we just want that little trinket you got there in your bag. Whoa-ho-ho." Do these guys always end their sentences with a laugh? Doesn't matter, they seem intent on stealing something. At the very least, I can tell I don't like bullies. At least I have a sense of duty.

"You want something from him, you're gonna have to go through me." I warned. Odd, why do I feel a sense of excitement. It's like the blood in my body- wait. "MY BODY!!!!" I yelled, much to the surprise of everyone present. Any which way I looked, I certainly wasn't human. I was, a... honestly, I can't tell what I am. What did Pikachu call me? A Munchlax?

"Uh- you ok, Gohan? Is there something on your body we're not seeing?" Pikachu asked.

"Heh-heh, what a weirdo. Do yourself a favor and get lost, freak, or we'll take something of yours too." The bat threatened.

"Who even are you guys?" I demanded.

"Whoa-ho, sorry. Guess we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Koffing, and this here is Zubat." Koffing announced. Then all of a sudden, we ended up getting in some disgusting gas. In the middle of the confusion, Zubat swept in and stole Pikachu's relic.

"See ya later chumps, Heh-heh-heh!!" Zubat laughed, as he and Koffing scurried off into a cave.

"OH NO!!! My relic fragment... They made off with it-sniff-" Was he crying?

"Don't worry about it, Pikachu, I'll get your treasure back. Promise." I assured him. Although, I'm not sure I know that much about this place, and entering a cave without any knowledge is a stupid idea.

"You want to go alone, with your amnesia? No way, I'm coming with you! I-I at least want to be the one who gets my treasure back." Pikachu had stopped crying, it seems. That's good. With his sense of direction, which I hope he has, we should be able to get the relic back in no time.

With that, we entered the cave. Much to my surprise, there were all sorts of interesting creatures. None of which I even recognize. And there were many objects on the floor as well. Who leaves perfectly good apples on the ground? More for us, I suppose. After a while of walking down these caves, we managed to catch up to those two scoundrels.

"Dead end, boys?" I asked, mockingly.

"Whoa-ho, caught up to us, did you, well it doesn't ma-" I punched him in the head, with a kick towards Zubat, knocking both unconscious in an instant. Hmm, guess I have decent fighting skills, if Pikachu's look of astonishment is anything to go by.

"How did you move that fast? No Munchlax I've ever seen has been that fast before." Pikachu stated.

"I think I may have been a martial artist as a human." I responded, though could even a human move that fast? Must be this new body. Although Pikachu's statement that Munchlax's aren't that fast has me doubting that I was a human. "Let's go back." I said.

"Hold on. We shouldn't leave these guys here, they could get hurt, or worse." Pikachu sounded serious.

"Ok. We'll just drop them off at that beach. I'm sure they can find their way from there." I said. And with that, we made our way back, and dropped off those two chumps.

"Earlier, you said you were a human, right?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah..." I answered.

"I think I kind of believe it. I didn't even see you move, and Pikachu's are pretty well known for speed, mind you." Pikachu explained.

"Really? Huh, that's pretty interesting." A smooth response, you idiot...

"So... what's your plan?" Pikachu asked. Funny, I hadn't thought of that.

"Now that you mention it, I don't really have a plan. I was mostly just gonna wander around, and see if I can remember anything." I muttered. That didn't sound like much of a plan. Pikachu's face says I'm right.

"Instead of going out and about on your own, why don't you start an exploration team with me." Pikachu offered.

"What's an exploration team?" I asked.

"Oh, they're only the most awesome Pokémon on this whole entire planet! They go around the world, discovering new things, and getting rare treasures." Pikachu sounded ecstatic. "I myself have been trying to solve the mystery of this." He placed his relic fragment on the ground. Now that I get a closer look at it, it does seem rather interesting. I have a feeling that even if I didn't lose my memory, I still wouldn't know what it was.

"I don't know if I should. I mean, we hardly know each other." I was a bit skeptical about this exploration team business. Discovering new lands doesn't exactly sound appealing to me.

"Oh come on, please? We make a great team. With my sense of direction, and your level of strength, we'd make a great exploration team. Besides, it's not like you have other plans, do you?" Pikachu explained. He's got a great point. Not only do I not know anything about this world, I have a crippling case of amnesia.

"Alright, it's settled then. Let's make an exploration team." I said.

"OH YEAH!!!! I promise, you won't regret this!" Pikachu was excited. Oh, well. At the very least, hopefully haging around with Pikachu will help get my memory back. One can only e on, Wigglytuff's guild is this way." Pikachu pulled on my arm.

"Wigglytuff!?" Oh boy... I hope Pikachu knows what he's doing... That name does not inspire confidence in me...


End file.
